A Rose In Time
by Dark-Illusion-Detective
Summary: Silver must go back to the future, and Amy finds herself with a dilema... who her heart really belongs to. Bad summary I know, critize me later.


**A Rose In Time**

Here's a story that I wrote while my internet was down. And also while I was bored. Here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters and she does not own Sega.

Here goes nothing!

* * *

... I never told a soul about how much I loved her before; but this would be the last time I would ever see her again. Out here in this peaceful meadow, this was the place that I wished I could've told her.

Amy; she was the one my heart skipped a beat to. With her lively jade colored eyes and gentle light pink spikes, I don't know how anyone couldn't fall in love with her. She was calling after the blue blur that ran past me and nearly knocked me over with his speed. No need for me to explain who he was; that was the one and only Sonic.

"Sonic! Come back!" she shouted as she stopped and panted.

I chuckled at this scene and realized how much I was going to miss her in the future. That's when a sigh escaped from me and made her look at me.

"Hey Silver."

"Hi Amy," I greeted as calmly as I could. Glancing at the ground, I could still feel her eyes on me.

"What's wrong?"

"... I have to return to the future soon... I'm just thinking about how I'm going to miss it here."

"Then don't go," she replied. I took a chance and I turned my attention to her; her jade eyes held sadness and she looked like a little kid that got yelled at.

I frowned and said, "as much as I would like to, I can't."

"You don't want to leave though right?"

I nodded. My face started to feel hot; a blush had crept onto my face and Amy saw it. She took my hand in her own gloved hands and she smiled.

"That's okay Silver. You have to do, what you have to do."

That's was what I loved about her the most; how her voice was laced with understanding, and how her eyes made me melt right on the spot.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"This is going to be the hardest thing for me to say," I paused and quietly said, "Amy... I-"

Before I could finish, a blue blur ran past us; Amy looked at me as though asking if it was okay to chase after him. I smiled and she dashed after Sonic. Sighing, I knew I wasn't going to have another chance. That's when an idea came into my head and that's when I ran into a flower shop...

**-- A few hours later --**

"Are you ready Silver?" asked Shadow. His red eyes pierced into my mind and I nodded.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Shadow took out his chaos emerald, and I took out mine. We both yelled, "chaos control!"

A portal appeared and I looked at it. My eyes were watering as I jumped through it; just as I did I heard Amy yell my name. But it was too late.

**Amy's POV**

I was too late! Too late to tell him how I felt about him. Now I couldn't; tears ran down my face as Shadow chaos controlled and left me alone. Shadow never could stand seeing people crying, which surprised me when I first found out. But in my hands was a dark red rose and a letter that looked very neat.

My eyes reread the letter for what seemed to be the thirteenth time and all I wanted was to tell Silver how much his words meant.

_Amy,_

_I want to say how great it was being here and how great it was being your friend. I wanted to tell you how I love you, and how I always will. But I couldn't stay and I know I couldn't take you along. I guess what I'm trying to say is keep chasing after the one you love, especially if you love him. It'll be worth it at the end. I gave you a rose to give to the one you care about. Remember, keep chasing after him, you won't regret it._

_Love,_

_Silver_

I whispered quietly, "I love you too Silver. I'll keep chasing after the one I love, I promise... but only because you want me to."

A blue blur dashed by me and I smiled as I screamed, "SONIC! COME BACK!!"

"Gotta catch me!"

I felt a giggle coming from me and I kept running after him... even when he was out of sight.

**The End**


End file.
